Je t'aime
by Gulian
Summary: Sous un temps pluvieux et alors qu'elle apprend une nouvelle pas toujours plaisante. Hinata décide de se déclaré à Naruto.Oneshot sur le couple HinataNarutoLaissez des commentaires


**C'est la première fiction que je fait sur Naruto, je suis plus habitué à Harry Potter, mais bon j'apprécie énormément l'oeuvre de Kishimoto, c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu essayé de me lancer dans Naruto. J'espère que ce petit One-shot vous plaira. Je suis d'avance désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

**Il pleut depuis quelques heures déjà, et je me sens bien, car la chaleur étouffante de l'après-midi a disparu pour laisser place à cette fraîcheur d'un temps de pluie que j'affectionne tant. Je me suis installée depuis mon retour à la maison, sur le rebord de ma fenêtre pour observer la pluie tomber qui semblait être des centaines de larmes de tristesse. J'écoute la douce complainte des gouttes lorsqu'elles martèlent les toits et le sol. Parfois cette chanson est interrompue par le grondement assourdissant du tonnerre. Il est tellement rare d'avoir un instant de repos entre deux missions, que j'en profite. J'adore ces plaisirs simple.**

**Soudain, je vois un éclair zébrer le ciel d'une couleur ébène comme mes cheveux, c'est alors que je l'aperçois. Du moins de là où je suis, je ne distingue dans la nuit qu'une silhouette informe, mais je sais que c'est lui, car plusieurs fois lorsqu'il revenait de mission, je le voyait aller s'asseoir sur la tête de 4ème Hokage. Selon lui, il s'agit du meilleur point de vue pour observer le village ainsi que le ciel. De plus il n'hésite pas à dire que pour réfléchir aussi, c'est un endroit magnifique car on domine les alentours mais aussi parce qu'il s'agit d'un lieu paisible à l'écart du bruit insoutenable des rues de Konoha en pleine journée. Je dois reconnaître qu'il n'a pas tord puisque deux ou trois fois seule je m'étais installée là-haut. Chaque fois que j'y suis allée j'avais ressenti une légère brise agiter mes cheveux ce qui m'avait apaisé, et m'avait fait me sentir bien dans ma peau.**

**J'ai tellement envie de le voir heureux que je serait prête à tout, depuis le temps il a bien droit au bonheur non? Je dois dire que depuis enfant je m'imagine faire partie de ce bonheur. Parfois en rêve, je le vois me prendre dans ses bras musclés et sentir son souffle chaud dans mon cou, puis nous nous embrassons sous le soleil couchant qui embrase au loin l'horizon. Hélas pour moi, ce n'est pas près d'arriver, je n'aurais jamais le courage de lui avouer ce que j'éprouve pour lui. Chaque fois que je croise son regard à la fois triste et rieur, je me sens faiblir, comme désarmée par la profondeur de son regard saphir qui me semble aussi profond qu'un océan. C'est aussi un sentiment bizarre car en sa présence je me sens tellement plus forte, car j'ai envie d'attirer sur moi ses yeux. Je veux qu'il me remarque enfin, je suis une fille banal en un certain sens, je ne suis ni très intelligente, ni très jolie, et encore moins forte, mais je l'aime et je ne pourrais vivre sans lui, j'en suis maintenant sûr. Je l'avais déjà remarqué lorsqu'il était partit s'entraîner avec Jiraya-san, je m'étais sentie tellement vide à ce moment là mais en même temps je me disais qu'il reviendrais plus fort, j'ai donc décidée à ce moment là moi aussi de devenir plus forte et je dois dire que j'ai été grandement impressionnée à son retour par les nouvelles techniques qu'il possédait. A coté des siennes les nouvelles que j'avais réussi à maîtriser semblait dérisoires et faibles. Cependant ses encouragements réchauffaient mon coeur vide de tout amour, comme le sien lorsqu'il était enfant. Et pourtant j'ai encore une famille, mais je connais la sensation de solitude et de délaissement, surtout quand votre père voit en vous seulement de la faiblesse et qu'il vous rabaisse sans arrêt devant vos amis et tout ceux que vous appréciez. Depuis que la mort de ma mère je sais qu'il préfère ma soeur, vous vous demandez assurément si je ne suis pas rongée par la jalousie envers elle, je vous répondrais non. En réalité je l'aime plutôt bien cette petite malgré sa froideur. Car je préfère être délaissée par mon père parce que je suis sotte, maladroite et faible plutôt que d'être froide et distante comme elle l'est. D'ailleurs, je pense même que se sera elle la chef du clan Hyuuga, mon père cherche simplement maintenant à m'évincer, de toute façon je n'ai que faire de ce clan de pacotille, si cela me permet de vivre avec celui que j'aime. Car au risque de vous paraître égoïste, je sais que si je suis avec lui mon père me reniera.**

**Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, mon père ,aussi fort soit-il, semble avoir peur de lui, et lui de son coté ne craint aucunement mon père, je vous dirais que c'est de la folie mais j'ai confiance en lui. De plus je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon père ainsi que de nombreux habitants du village ont peur de lui, alors que son visage semble incarner la douceur même, et ses cheveux blonds en bataille lui confèrent un air angélique, de plus je sais qu'il ne ferait aucun mal à ses amis. Et s'il est un démon je l'aimerais toujours, car je ne sais comment l'expliquer chaque fois que je le croise, je sens que mon coeur battre à la chamade, et mon estomac se serré et je sens parfois même des papillons dans mon ventre: il est déjà mon démon, la nuit il hante mes rêves et le jour je ne puis m'empêcher de penser à lui. Il est si fort, si beau, si courageux, et si amical que à ses cotés je me sens faible, insignifiante et indigne de lui, moi qui suis timide. Une autre raison me pousse à l'aimer, c'est que même si mon cousin et moi ne sommes pas aussi proche que je le voudrais, je dois avouer que je l'apprécie tout de même, et c'est grâce à lui si Neiji a réussi à sortir des tourments du destin. Mais pour une fois je ne veux plus être un fardeau comme mon père me l'a sans cesse répété, je veux me rendre utile, je sais que pourquoi il se trouve là haut. Tout simplement parce qu'il doit être triste et je dois le réconforter même si pour cela je dois me mouiller et tomber malade à cause de cette pluie battante. C'est décidé je sors ce soir et je lui dit ce que je ressens. Je suis déterminée et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher pas même mon père bien que je préférais l'éviter.**

**Lentement je change de tenu, je revêt un pantalon beige, ainsi qu'un haut bleu nuit qui s'attache au niveau de la ceinture à la façon d'un kimono, un peu comme ce que porte pour haut l'Hokage. Pour me protéger un peu de la pluie je prend une veste. Je me coiffe un minium, puis je sors de ma chambre sans faire de bruit car ma soeur semble être encore éveillée. Je me dirige alors vers la sortie du domaine, c'est alors que je croise la seule personne que je ne souhaite pas voir ce soir:**

-Bonsoir Hinata, que faites -vous hors de votre chambre à cette heure? Me demanda-t-il

-Bon...bonsoir père, je réponds, je...je sors, j'ajoute en soutenant son regard

-Cessez de faire l'enfant vous avez tout de même dix huit ans, veuillez retourner dans votre chambre, vous n'allez tout de même pas sortir sous cette pluie, vous risquez de tomber malade, réplique-t-il d'une voix impérieuse

-Je...je vous remercie de...de vous inquiétez pour...pour moi, mais...je...j'ai besoin de...de sortir, je...j'étouffe, je déclare en regardant mes doigts s'entrechoquer, j'avais toujours cette fâcheuse habitude lorsque j'étais gênée ou très stressée

-Regardez-moi quand vous me parler, et cessez ses gestes avec vos doigts, vous êtes pathétique, tonne-t-il, vous êtes en âge de vous mariez mais si vous êtes incapable de ne pas bégayer ni regarder votre interlocuteur, je ne vois pas comment vos futurs prétendants voudront de vous, reprend-t-il, après tout faites ce que vous voulez Hinata vous êtes assez grande, termine-t-il

-Des prétendants! Je m'exclame intérieurement, nous y voilà donc, raison de plus pour que je lui avoue ce soir ce que j'éprouve à son égard, je ne veux pas me retrouver avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas. Merci père, je murmure en continuant mon chemin

**C'est alors pour la première depuis que je suis née, je le vois sourire à moins qu'il ne s'agisse tout simplement de mon imagination. J'enfile rapidement mes chaussures, puis je sors dans la rue. Je jette encore un coup d'oeil vers le quatrième Hokage en espérant alors qu'il y soit encore lorsque j'arriverais. Dans la rue je lève les bras au ciel et comme une petite fille, je me met à tournoyé sur moi-même, et je savoure ce moment de liberté. En quelques secondes malgré ma veste je suis complètement mouillée. Je me mets alors à courir en direction de la plate forme. Je crois que ce n'étais pas une si bonne idée le pantalon beige, car les rues de terre étant couverte de flaques d'eau, le pantalon penche plutôt vers le marron. Arrivé aux pieds des escaliers, je m'arrête quelques instants afin de reprendre mon souffle, puis je monte les marches quatre à quatre et je me dirige vers la tête du 4éme Hokage. Dans quelques secondes je serais à ses cotés, et je ne pourrais plus reculer, mais je n'ai plus le choix alors je m'avance vers lui déterminée. Je le vois distinctement à présent, il est assis, les genoux ramenés contre son torse, il semble pleurer, et je remarque finalement que je n'avait pas si tord que ça lorsque je disais que la pluie ressemblait à des centaines de larmes, en réalité se sont ses larmes à lui, à celui que j'aime.**

**Je m'avance prudemment afin de ne pas glisser et chuter dans le ravin, ni me rompre un os. Il pleut de plus en plus et je vois quasiment rien. J'arrive enfin, le coeur battant à la chamade. Je le vois entièrement à présent, il porte une tenue grise, il est assis et semble regarder au loin, et ses cheveux habituellement en bataille son plaque sur sa tête tellement ils sont mouillés. C'est à ce moment là que je me demande depuis combien de temps il est assis ici, cette question reste sans réponse. Je remarque alors à coté de lui un masque d'anbu, il est différent de tout ceux que j'ai pu remarqué, il est quasiment complètement blanc cependant le contour des yeux est d'un rouge intense de plus il y a des sortes de moustaches, il semble ressembler à une sorte de félin, je ne comprends pas pourquoi un tel choix. Je m'approche de lui sans un bruit de peur de le déranger, c'est alors que je sens un bras puissant m'entourer et je vois apparaître sous ma gorge un kunaï, j'ai le sentiment que ma dernière heure est arrivée et je ne lui ai pas dit que je l'aimais. La personne prend la parole**

-Qui êtes-vous? Demande-t-elle d'une voix froide et dénué de sentiment

-Na...Naruto-kun! dis-je terrifiée en reconnaissant sa voix

-Je suis désolé Hinata-chan, dit-il en retirant son kunaï et en se grattant derrière la tête avec un air gêné, tout en me tenant serrée avec son autre bras, je suis désolé, reprend-il, mais depuis que je suis chez les anbus, je crois que je deviens de plus en plus paranoïaque, ajoute-t-il en me relâchant et en s'asseyant à la place de son clone qui disparu

-Ce...ce n'est rien...Naruto-kun, je...j'aurais du te prévenir, mais je...j'avais peur de te déranger, je réponds en tremblant comme une feuille

-Je suis désolé encore une fois Hinata-chan, je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire peur, dit-il remarquant que je tremblais, tu ne me dérange vraiment pas, au contraire ça me fait plaisir d'avoir un peu de compagnie après une mission de quinze jour, reprend il, c'est pas que je ne suis pas content de revoir Oba-chan lorsque je rentre de mission mais bon je préfère revoir des personnes de mon âge, ajoute-t-il en rigolant

-Tu...tu sais Naruto-Kun, tu...tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça de l'Hokage, dis-je

-Ne t'en fait pas Hina-chan, de là où nous sommes elle ne nous entend pas, surtout avec cet orage, me répond-t-il, de plus, je ne fais que dire la vérité, ajoute-t-il, je reconnais qu'il n'avait pas vraiment mûrit sur ce plan là, au fait qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici sous la pluie? Me demande-t-il finalement

-Je..., je me sentis rougir, je ne peut tout de même pas lui dire que je l'espionne, je...je voulais te...te voir, j'avoue en m'asseyant à ses coté et mes doigts commençant à nouveau à s'entrechoquer

-Tu sais Hina-chan, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, tu sais il pleut beaucoup et tu risque de prendre froid, me dit-il avec gentillesse

-Ne... ne t'en fais pas pour...pour moi Naruto-Kun, je réponds, tu...tu sais ça ne...ne sers à rien, je...je n'en vaux pas la peine

-Ne dis pas de bêtise Hinata, tu es la fille la plus gentille que je connaisse et la plus formidable aussi, me dit-il, je me mis à rougir sous ses compliments. Cela faisait tellement du bien d'entendre autre chose que tu es faible, tu ne vaux rien, ne sois pas gênée Hina, ce que je dis n'est que pure vérité, ajoute-t-il, viens près de moi tu trembles de froid, au moins tu ne tombes pas malade par ma faute, se justifie-t-il

-D'acc...d'accord, je réponds, en lui offrant un immense sourire, je suis aux anges, je me sens tirée par deux bras forts, il me dépose entre ses jambes, et met sur mes épaules la veste qu'il portait trente seconde auparavant, elle est encore chaude et je peux sentir son odeur qui m'enivre, c'est alors que je rougis lorsqu'il me regarde

-Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu rougis Hina-Chan, dit-il en me regardant, à cette phrase je me sens rougir de plus belle

-Mais...mais Naruto-Kun, tu...tu vas tomber malade à être ainsi tu...tu sais, je dis pour éviter de rougir à nouveau, cependant je ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler. Il a tellement grandi, de plus son tee-shirt à présent entièrement mouillé colle à son torse, laissant apparaître une musculature assez développée ainsi que le pendentif du premier Hokage. Lorsque je croise à nouveau son regard je ne peux que m'excuser de mon comportement. Go...Gomen Naruto-Kun

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Hina-Chan, me répond-t-il, je préfère mille fois tombé malade que de voir une jeune femme aussi généreuse que toi alitée, ajoute-t-il en souriant, qu'est ce que j'adore le voir sourire, pour lui la vie n'avait pas été toujours facile, et ça me fais chaud au coeur de me voir ainsi bien que je sache qu'il n'était pas entièrement remis. Je peux encore distinguer dans ses yeux un voile de tristesse. Il est rejeté mais je ne connais pas la raison et je me vois mal lui dire, bonjour Naruto-kun, tu peux me dire pourquoi tout le monde te fuit, je pense avant de rire devant l'idiotie de la question, tu sais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu voulais me parler maintenant sous la pluie, ça n'aurait pas pu attendre demain qu'il fasse tout de même un meilleur temps? Me demande-t-il en s'inquiétant

-Non...non, ça...ça ne peux pas att...attendre demain, dis-je en bégayant de nouveau, voilà je ne peux plus faire marche arrière maintenant que je suis là je dois tout lui dire

-Vas-y Hina-Chan, tu sais depuis le temps qu'on se connaît je ne pensais pas que tu avais peur de moi à ce point, tu sais je ne vais pas te manger, déclara-t-il

-Ce...ce n'est pas...pas drôle Naruto-kun, je réponds vexée qu'il se moque de moi

-Je ne me moquais pas de toi Hina-Chan, je constatais seulement, reprend-t-il en me regardant fixement, j'avais l'impression d'être nue sous son regard, et qu'il pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, je rougis à nouveau, je te trouve très jolie quand tu rougis, me répète-t-il en rougissant à son tour se mettant à jouer avec mes cheveux. Une goutte traîtresse coule le long de mon échine ce qui me fait frissonner . Il le remarque et me sert un peu plus contre lui, je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur ma nuque. Tu sais Hina-Chan, tu devrais te dépêcher sinon même avec ma veste tu va prendre froid, vu comme elle est trempée, elle ne va pas te tenir chaud encore longtemps

-Oui...Oui, j'acquiesce. Je...je voulais savoir si...si tu avais une...une petite amie? Je demande en regardant mes doigts de nouveau s'entrechoquer, je suis soulagée car j'ai enfin réussi à lui poser la question

-Je dois t'avouer que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de question, Hina-Chan, me répond-t-il pris au dépourvu, et se grattant derrière le crâne pour réfléchir, mais bon autant te donner la réponse rapidement, n'est-ce pas, je hoche de la tête, pour te répondre franchement, je n'ai personne dans ma vie, m'annonce-t-il, je lâche un imperceptible soupir de soulagement, mais pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça Hina-Chan? Me demande-t-il surpris. Je dois reconnaître qu'il est un peu stupide quand il s'y met n'importe quel idiot se serait rendu compte n'importe qui sauf lui. Mais je l'aime tel qu'il est

-Na...Naruto-kun, je..., je bégaye

-Laisse Hina-Chan, j'ai compris, m'interrompt-il, avant de m'embrasser, finalement je retire ce que je viens de dire il est tout sauf stupide et idiot

**Je suis aux anges, je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue attend que j'ouvre la bouche, ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver, et nos langues s'unissent dans un ballet. Je donne dans ce baiser tout l'amour que j'éprouve à son égard, et lui aussi. Nous nous arrêtons quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflés, mais heureux. Nous sommes assis serrés dans les bras de l'autre. Je finis par lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille:**

-Na...Naruto-kun, je t'aime, j'avoue enfin

-J'ai cru le remarqué, me répond-t-il en souriant, je t'aime Hina-Chan, ajoute-t-il, mais il faut avant que nous nous voyons plus souvent que je t'avoue quelque chose, reprend-t-il soudainement sérieux, même si tu le sais je préfère que tu l'entende de moi, et si tu ne le sais pas bah je vais te le dire. Après ce que je vais te dire tu seras libre de partir et de me haïr ou bien de rester à mes cotés, je comprendrais ton choix. La totalité de nos amis le savent déjà et si toi tu n'es pas au courant je les remercie de ne pas l'avoir fais. S'ils savent ce que je vais te dire c'est qu'ils l'ont déjà vu ou bien je leur ai raconté. Si je ne te l'ai pas dis c'est sûrement par lâcheté, j'avais peur de ta réaction, continue-t-il, pour le coup c'est moi qui suis stupide je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi il parle, j'avais peur de ta réaction. Car même si j'aimais Sakura quand j'étais petit, je me suis aperçu en la connaissant mieux que ce n'était pas ce genre d'amour que j'éprouve pour toi. En réalité c'est plus un amour fraternel qui nous unis tandis qu'avec toi Hina-Chan, c'est l'Amour avec un grand A, mais bon je m'éloigne. Pour moi une relation amoureuse repose sur la confiance donc, il est primordial que je te dise la vérité

-Que...qu'est-ce que tu...tu dois me dire? Je demande curieuse de savoir ce que l'on m'a caché

-Voilà tu sais très bien que le Yondaime est mort en sauvant le village de la destruction à cause de Kyubi, commence-t-il, ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que le démon renard n'est pas mort, en réalité le Yondaime s'est sacrifié et a scellé Kyubi dans le corps d'un nouveau né, dans mon corps, ajouta-t-il en relevant le tee-shirt pour me montrer le sceau qu'il a au niveau du nombril, voilà d'où venait ma force, maintenant tu es libre de réagir comme tu l'entends

-Je...je comprends mieux pour...pourquoi, ils ont tous pe...peur de toi Naru, mais...mais je t'aime et ce...ce n'est pas un démon qui...qui va m'en empêcher, je déclare en regardant mes doigts

-Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien pour savoir que tu bégayes souvent je dirais que tu mens, mais je sais très bien que venant de toi ce n'est pas le cas, je t'aime Hina, dit-il en se mettant à pleurer de joie

**Il se lève et me fait face, il prend mes deux mains et m'attire contre lui, on se met alors à danser sous la pluie battante. Je me sens vraiment heureuse entre dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes il crie puis il ramasse son masque d'anbu, qu'il met sur son visage, il me prend dans ses bras et me dépose après quelques sauts devant l'entrée principale du domaine Hyuuga. Je remarque alors que les gardes semblent surpris de me voir sourire dans les bras d'un anbu. Avant de revenir dans ma chambre, je soulève un peu son masque, et me mets sur la pointe des pieds puis je l'embrasse légèrement avant de tourner les talons. Avant de passer le portail, je me retourne pour lui faire signe mais il a déjà disparu. Après être retourné dans ma chambre j'ouvre la fenêtre et je déclare en espérant qu'on m'entende:** je t'aime Naruto Uzumaki.

**Je le vois assis sur le poteau en face de ma chambre, il sourit à nouveau avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Je me change et me couche et repensant à ce qu'il vient de se passer pendant les quelques heures où j'étais avec lui. Je m'endors un sourire béat sur mes lèvres.**

**Laissez-moi votre avis ça fait toujours plaisir. Donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Un simple clique en bas à gauche, quelques mots, et le tour est joué. Merci d'avance**


End file.
